


Running Late

by debronze (sladistics)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladistics/pseuds/debronze
Summary: Slade is unwilling to leave Bruce's bed which results in a discussion that could only be had stark naked.





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> BRUSLADE IS NAUGHTY DONT JUDGE ME.

“Thought you had a flight to catch,” Bruce breathes out as he looks to the clock nearby, “an hour ago.”

He’s mildly punished for that one, Slade slamming his length deep into a hole filled three times already that morning. He had been slower this time around, sweeter almost. He’s mounted the vigilante’s backside, holding his hips down as he keeps thrusting deep, coating the both of them in a mess of come. 

“The joys of a private fleet, hm?” Slade tips his head back, the warmth of a peeking ray of sun licks his back as his hands slide forward to feel out the form of Bruce’s scarred torso. “‘sides…I’ve got to make up for all the days I’ve missed feeding you my load.” He grins, cocking his head to the side as he peers over to see Bruce’s face.

“Mmph..I think you did that a few hours ago. You’re justing being greedy now.” Fighting against the burning pain of his overly used hole, he squeezes around Slade’s meat, groaning as he presses him to the hilt. The sound dragged from Slade’s throat sees him grinning over his shoulder. 

“S’No rules on how many times I can play with my toy. And unless you plan on making any…” His hand reaches beneath Bruce then, sliding over his stomach and spreading his fingers over his abdomen. “Your little comment had me thinking earlier…”

Bruce reaches beneath himself, sliding his hand over Slade’s to keep him right there. 

“And what comment was that? Said a lot of things…” His jaw goes slack, a choking moan escapes him at more slow plows of that iron rod that presses into him. 

The mercenary licks his lips, slick bangs sticking to his forehead as he continues staring at his pet.

“My seed growing inside of you.” He practically whispers it, curious on Bruce’s reaction which has his eyes widening. Despite their current fucking, they are not exactly under any lustful spells at the moment to speaking of such…shameful things. Bruce pushes up and turns to give Slade a shove at the chest. 

“Leave it alone. Don’t try to embarrass me.” Bruce seeks to move away but before he can think of it, Slade is grabbing his hips and yanking him back, cock slamming into him easily. His throat fights between a moan and growl as he stares back at Slade. 

“Hey. I’m serious.” Slade’s hand resumes its position on his stomach, his other reaching to grab at a hardened nipple. His lips lean in to brush over his ear, hot breath tickling the flushed skin there. “I want you to carry my child.”

Their hips stop moving then, Bruce comfortable seated upon Slade’s hips. His own length twitching as his heart races. 

“You don’t mean that. Try telling me when your dick is flaccid.” Bruce challenges softly, turning his head to look up into that hard eye. 

“Why are you so convinced? Heh…think about it. We’d create a damn god. Strong…smart…invincible.” Bruce’s cheeks tint with red, that hand on his stomach isn’t helping. It’s a ridiculous notion…a crazed thought…and yet he can’t help but entertain it. 

“You have kids-.”

“I want yours.” 

That statement aches his deep. Bruce exhaling before grabbing for his hand again, his other reaching fro Slade’s hip to pull him in closer- even if it is impossible. 

“Well I already have the child of an assassin. I think maybe you just want to fuck me pregnant.” Bruce comes out and says it, looking back and smirking at the white haired man who grins in return. 

“Yah. So? Pregnant sex is….heh…well maybe I won’t spoil it for you. But what I wouldn’t give to ruin your hole while you’re carrying my child? Heh. Fuck. You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t want it either.” 

Bruce is about to erupt at just the images being planted in his mind, his shaft just about ready to explode even as it isn’t tended too. He twists his head and leans up to capture Slade’s toxic lips, searching for his tongue to suck a few times before lapping up the saliva created between them. 

“I do…I mean what I said. Your child was meant to grow in me…and I will keep taking your seed until we make it happen.” Bruce lifts his rear before slamming it back down onto that perfectly formed cock, forcing his own to shoot out a string of warm come that paints his thighs. Their lips brush over one another, their eyes hooded as they ache for each other’s space.

The vigilante whispers against his lips, to the man who has stolen into his life.

“I want to father what you plant inside me, Slade.”


End file.
